My Past and Present: It's all the same
by triniwriters
Summary: Naruto is a student of Konoha High and Sasuke, a teacher, has fallen for our favourite blond. Naruto is then blackmailed by Sasuke when he learns a secret about the blond and now Naruto must bend to his every will.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Helloooooooo

A/N: Helloooooooo! Erm, yeah, hi everyone, it's your trusty trini gal here, announcing the beginning of another story (please…please, no applause). This chapter is just a demo, because I don't know if any one will actually find it interesting, but that's where you guys come in. I won't post any other chapters if I don't get enough reviews. There are no definite pairings, but it's either **SasuNaru** or **ItaNaru. ** If you want to make a vote, be my guest. Please excuse any spelling errors and grammar mistakes.

**Summary: Naruto is a student of Konoha High and Sasuke, a teacher, has fallen for our favourite blond. Naruto is then blackmailed by Sasuke when he learns a secret about the blond and now Naruto must bend to his every will.**

**Necessary Information**

**Naruto: 16yrs old and attends Konoha High. (This Naruto isn't idiotic or loud. He's actually very, very intelligent and is Orochimaru's favourite student). He is also in the school's band can play the piano, guitar, violin and sing.)**

**Sasuke: 26yrs and teaches History at Konoha High.**

**Orochimaru: 32yrs and teaches Chemistry at Konoha High.**

**Kabuto: Orochimaru's lover and lab assistant. He's 28yrs old.**

**Itachi: 28yrs and works at **_**Akatsuki**_**, a big company (other partners in the company are Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Pain and Konan. Other characters will be introduced if story goes further).**

**Kiba: 25 yrs old and teaches music. He has a crush on the Nurse, Hinata Hyuga.**

**Tsunade: Principal of Konoha High.**

**Iruka: Naruto's guardian and works as librarian at Konoha's Library. **

**Chapter One: Nightmares and Detention**

"Naruto, come on and get ready for school," Iruka Umino (that's how you spell it, right?). Naruto groaned and reluctantly got up from the bed, looking at Iruka with almost closed eye lids and a sleepy expression on his handsome face. He was sure he had gotten used to his frequent nightmares, but the one he had last night, hurt…a lot. Sure, he stopped screaming out in his sleep a long time ago, but that didn't mean that the dreams were less violent or even painful. A nice, warm shower did wonders for Naruto and woke him up completely and he tried to put the nightmare at the far ends of his mind. Putting on a black tee and orange pants, he took up his back pack and went into the kitchen. Grabbing a slice of toast and taking a hurried sip of orange juice from Iruka's glass, he bolted out the door waving his hand and saying, "See you later Iruka!"

"Naruto, you could have at least eaten a proper breakfast," Iruka sighed and decided to get to work.

"You're late," Sasuke stated bluntly as Naruto arrived in History class, two and half minutes late. Naruto sighed and hoped he didn't get detention. He had tried reaching as early as he could, but the walk to school was long and Iruka couldn't afford a car. He had thought about waking up earlier, but these days, he really needed his sleep, since he got home late due to music practice.

"Detention, Mr. Uzamaki," Sasuke said coldly. Naruto's eyes widened and was about to protest when he stopped and replied, "Yes, Uchiha-sensei." Sasuke's eyebrow quirked and he then smirked to himself. He wouldn't lie. He had watched the blond ever since he began Konoha High and had wanted to be alone with him…touch him…kiss him. Naruto had long blond bangs that fell on either side of his beautiful tanned face and exquisite cerulean eyes.

"Why didn't you yell at him or something?" Sai, Naruto's friend whispered to him as he took his seat.

"Uchiha-sensei was right to give me detention anyway. I was late," Naruto tiredly whispered back. Sai raised an eyebrow, and if Naruto didn't know any better, he would think that Sai and Sasuke were related. Sai looked at his friend worriedly, but didn't press the subject. Sai and Naruto were absolute best friends and they knew everything about each other. Sparing Naruto one last glance, he went back to his book and listened to Sasuke's droning voice about civil wars and so on.

"Well, will you?" Sai asked Naruto at lunch time.

"What?" Naruto asked sheepishly, as he broke out of whatever trance he was in.

"I asked if you would go to the movies with me on Saturday." Sai repeated.

"Uh…oh yeah, sure," Naruto replied half heartedly and sat down in the cafeteria next to Shikamaru, Choji and Ino.

"Hey guys, sup? Naruto greeted with a small smile on his face.

"Nothin'. You ok, Naru? You look a little out of it. Pissed that Sasuke-sensei gave you detention?" Ino asked, a head tilting slightly in curiosity.

"Nah. I didn't get enough sleep last night and I'm just tired," Naruto answered, attempting to plant a full fledged grin on his face, but couldn't quite make it, so he settled for a fake smile instead.

"Naru, we need to talk," Sai demanded and grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him outside. Shikamaru muttered his trademark, "Troublesome," and Choji and Ino just watched as Naruto was being helplessly hauled away by an over protective Sai.

"I think something is wrong with him," Ino said, her eyes flashing in concern, "he's always happy most of the time. I think something happened."

"Man, what a drag. Sai will figure it out," Shikamaru responded and Choji nodded mutely, still stuffing his face with potato chips from the school's vending machine.

"Naruto, what the hell is wrong with you?" Sai demanded, once they had reached outside.

"Nothing. I just had a bad dream last night and it freaked me out. Jeez, who do guys worry all the time," Naruto replied indignantly.

"It's my job to worry about my best friend, you idiot. Care to tell me what this dream was about?" Sai prodded.

"I…my dad and I were home…alone and he…you know, you know what he did. He raped me," Naruto said quietly. Sai shook his head sadly and put his arm comfortingly around Naruto's shoulders. Naruto smiled wearily and leaned closer toward Sai.

"Don't worry Naru; I'll protect you, ne?" Sai said and Naruto chuckled lightly. Happy that this friend had regained some of his usual cheerful demeanor, they both got up and went to have lunch, unaware that a pair of obsidian eyes watched their every move and listened to their every word. His mouth formed into a snarl when he saw Sai put his arm around Naruto in a caring gesture and he prayed that he (Sai) would die a painful death.

"Soon, I'll be the only one allowed to touch you, Naruto, because you are mine," the dark haired person mumbled to himself, "and now I know how to make you just that. Mine."

(I'm going to skip the whole school thing because that's just boring and go straight on to the detention. This part will contain some lemon (hopefully) and even though I can't right them…I WILL try.)

Naruto walked quietly in Sasuke's History Classroom and found the ebony haired teacher already sitting there at his desk marking homework. He looked at Naruto and gestured at a seat in the front.

"Good afternoon, Uchiha-sensei," Naruto greeted dully.

"Good afternoon, Naruto and please, Sasuke-sensei is fine," Sasuke replied.

"Ok."

Just looking at the blond made Sasuke horny and he sometimes had to take trips to the bathroom during his History sessions with Naruto's class. Although Naruto was normally jovial and full of energy, today was one of those occasional days when Naruto just didn't look or act like himself. There were bags under his eyes and even tried a pathetic attempt at a polite smile, but it just emerged as a tired frown. Happy or not, Naruto was going to be his, Sasuke thought and decided to put his plan into action before his cock got any harder.

"Naruto, I think you know why you're here," Sasuke said huskily.

"Uh, yeah, I was late," Naruto replied softly. Sasuke couldn't take it any more. Even Naruto's voice turned him on and if he didn't claim the young boy soon, he was going to go mad. He quickly got out of his seat and walked toward Naruto.

"Naruto, come here," Sasuke said emotionlessly, although his body was reacting quite in the opposite. Naruto curiously got out of his seat and walked straight in front of Sasuke and stared at him with his enormous blue eyes.

Suddenly and without warning, Sasuke crushed his lips on Naruto's and held the smaller boy's wrists behind his back. Naruto was caught off guard but attempted to struggle free from the teacher. Sasuke was a lot stronger than the blond and he eventually gave up struggling. Tears began to leak from his eyes, as past memories began invading his thinking. Sasuke took one of his hands and explored under Naruto's shirt. Naruto gasped and this allowed Sasuke's tongue entrance since he was still kissing the tensed blond.

"Please, please," Naruto managed out. Sasuke ignored the pleas and searched Naruto's mouth, tasting and relishing every corner. Sasuke finally released Naruto who was panting and weeping silently. Naruto realized that he was released and inched closer to the door.

"Naruto, it's no use going any where. I looked the door from the inside so no-one can bother us," Sasuke said, breathing hard.

"Why?" was all Naruto managed to croak out.

"Because I lust for you, obviously," Sasuke replied and the tone of his voice reminded Naruto of his father when he was raping him. His dad would always say_, "I lust for you Naru, I love you sooo much_. Naruto was in a slight reverie and Sasuke shook him and demanded, "Snap out of it."

Naruto looked at him with sorrowful eyes and Sasuke felt his heart clench a bit at the sight. _No,_ he said to himself_, I have waited for this moment, and I'm going to take him. I have to._

"Naruto, I'll make you deal. Have sex with me and I won't tell anyone about your darkest secret," Sasuke said shamelessly.

"What?" Naruto asked, aghast at such a request.

"Don't play dumb. I know your father raped you. I heard you tell Sai that you had nightmares about it and no-one in their right frame of mind had dreams of their own father raping them unless he actually did,"

Naruto's eyes widened in fear and shame and that only confirmed that what Sasuke said was true. He continued on relentlessly, "I'll tell all our friends and your teachers. Do you know how they will take that? They will hate and find you disgusting and revolting. They wouldn't want to be near you. They'll hate you." These words stabbed Naruto more painfully than a real blade ever could. He didn't want Shika or Ino or Choji to find out. He didn't want Kiba-sensei or Orochimaru-sensei to find out either. He had no choice and he felt repulsive and filthy.

Sasuke watched as emotions quickly passed through Naruto's still watering eyes and the thoughts that were no doubt swirling in his head. He stepped closer to Naruto and asked, "What's your choice?" He already knew what Naruto had decided. He saw a defeated look adorn his face and Naruto nodded.

"I'll do it, but only once. Please don't tell anyone," Naruto beseeched.

"Once? No, you'll do it with me whenever I want and I won't tell anyone," Sasuke said, smirking. Naruto's face fell in utter dismay, but nodded anyway in agreement.

"Alright…I want you now." Naruto trembled slightly as Sasuke maneuvered his hands skillfully under Naruto's shirt and removed it. His hands ghosted over Naruto's toned abs and he began taking off his pants. Naruto moaned, but not in pleasure. He hated this and then Sasuke began sucking and biting the tender flesh of his neck, leaving red bruises and marks. Sasuke then laid Naruto on the floor and he took off the blond's pants and boxers. Naruto looked away in shame and Sasuke gaped at the blond's magnificent body. He lay on top of the younger male and began licking away Naruto's fresh tears and even though he didn't resist, he scraped his nails painfully on the ground, hoping that that pain could draw him away from his present predicament.

"Oh, Naruto, why do you hide such a body under all those clothes?" Sasuke whispered huskily in Naruto's ear and licked the lobe, causing the blond to shudder. Rolling the blond over, he pushed his finger into Naruto's opening. Naruto shrieked in pain and he remembered that this was the same kind of pain he experienced when his father had raped him.

"It's alright Naruto, it'll ease up, I promise," Sasuke soothed softly. Sasuke inserted his other fingers mercilessly and watched in pleasure as Naruto writhed beneath him, an image he had only dreamed about. Sasuke took out his fingers quickly and began removing his own clothes.

Glad that some of the pain had subsided, Naruto breathed hard and wiped the tears that had streaked down his whisker marked cheeks, a token given to him by his father. Sasuke stood in all his naked glory and resumed kissing his blond. Naruto had readily opened his mouth this time, because he knew better. Sasuke nude body weighed on top of his and Sasuke kept on moaning in utmost pleasure. His cock was getting impatient and Sasuke decided not ignore his urges any longer. He thrust into Naruto's tight opening harshly and Naruto squealed in agony. He remembered this part all too well. He remembered his father saying kind words to him, while thrusting deeper and deeper into him, the same way Sasuke was doing now.

"God, Naruto, you are so…so wonderful. How…how did I ever survive without this," Sasuke said softly and tenderly. His thrusts became violent and Naruto was on the verge of screaming, but he bit his lip and blood trickled down his chin.

"Say my name, Naru,"

"Sas…sas,"

"Say it or I'll make sure it hurts even more,"

"Sasukeeeeee," Naruto almost screamed out, his voice sounding tearful and uneven.

"Yess, you are mine. Say it," the Uchiha demanded.

"I'm yours," Naruto said dejectedly, remembering all the times he had repeat those same lines to his bastard of a father. Sasuke immediately rolled off Naruto, panting hard. He began putting on his clothes and he tossed Naruto's own to him.

"Get up and get dressed," Sasuke commanded.

"Yes, sensei," Naruto replied and began putting on his clothes. There was no blood, just cum and semen. His body had gotten used to this a long time ago and blood no longer seeped put in anger and pain.

"Same time, same place, tomorrow," Sasuke told him coldly. Naruto nodded. Sasuke took a step to Naruto and planted a kiss on his lips and frowned at the dried blood. He took his tongue and traced his bottom lip, cleaning up the blood.

"Get out and don't tell a soul, or else," Sasuke said warningly. Naruto nodded again and turned to leave. His eyes were bleak and full of a strange understanding. He walked out calmly (and not limping) and without a looking back, he opened the door that Sasuke just unlocked and left.

"Tomorrow, my little Naru, then is when the fun really begins," Sasuke whispered to himself.

**A/N: Do you like? Should I continue or just don't waste my time because it was crappy? I know my lemon was poorly written and pointers are more than welcome. Please review and make me a happy gal. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Hello everyone

A/n: Hello everyone. Guess what? I'm a reeeealy happy person…wanna kno y? It's because of youuuuuuuuuu!! (Fireworks exploding and lots of cookies for everyone). You r reviews have made me smile and I'm going to update as quickly as I can. However, I must warn you though, that if there aren't many reviews, I would delete the story or never update. But that's for another time, ne? I was also very pleased that some of you agreed on a good Orochimaru and some were curious, so we're just going to have to feed that curiosity, right?

Here's a special thank-you to every one of my trusty reviewers:

_**horsegirl08**_**- I have a plan in mind, so keep reading!**

_**aloukou101**_**- I love Itachi 2 and I have a good mind at changing the pairings.**

_**arelando**_**- I will update as soon as I can ******

_**xNeTsUx**_**- Just for you, I decided to bring Orochimaru into this chapter, I hope you find him up to your standards. **

_**Bloody-Plunder**_**- So you like Sasu, ne? Well we'll have to see how the votes go, right? But hey, if you yell at me enough, I might just keep it as SasuNaru.**

_**Ongaku-sama Ey**_**- I will and here is ur 2****nd**** chapter.**

_**dreamerswaking**_**- I think you're a mind reader or sumthin' coz that was an idea I had. I will seriously think about doing it like that.**

_**YaoiSEXY**_**- Aw, don't cwy, I'll make you smile with some nice ItaNaru goodness, right?**

_**1weirdphreaker**_**- I'll do my best (Oro all the way!)**

_**XanaSentiya**_**- I'll try with the lemon, but it was really hard and my conscience was the worst…**

_**shadowphoenix143**_**- I hope it plays out well too coz I would hate to disappoint, yell at me if I do.**

_**moonlightstar1789**_**- thanx and I will.**

**Necessary Information:**

**Sai- 17yrs old and is Naruto's best friend. More would be revealed in the story.**

**Gaara- art teacher at Konoha High and absolutely hates Sasuke and Orochimaru and has a crush on Naruto. He's 25yrs old.**

**Sakura- Tsunade' secretary. She has a part to play in Naruto's past. She's 34yrs old.**

**Chapter Two: A Talk in the Chem. Lab and Sasuke.**

Naruto had gotten home late that day and knew that a lengthy explanation would be required of him. Iruka would want the whens and whys and hows him being late. Iruka knew his schedule and he didn't have music practice today. Naruto figured that the truth was best, but not the whole truth. Naruto shivered at the memories from his rather painful and humiliating encounter with Sasuke-sensei during detention. What was he supposed to say, "Iruka, sorry I'm late but I was raped by my History teacher during detention. I'm hungry, what's for dinner?" That sounded nice, except the part about him being raped (duh).

"Where the hell have you been?" Iruka's angry yet concerned voice greeted him at the door.

"Hello, Iruka-sensei. Erm, sorry I'm late, but I got detention with my History teacher," Naruto said looking down at the floor. He was going to cry again and he knew it. He hated this weakness and he tried very hard to keep a straight face.

"Oh and why were you in detention?" Iruka questioned curiously, but all the anger gone from his soft voice.

"I got late to the bastard's class," Naruto replied. Iruka sighed and then a grin broke out on his face.

"Oh well that's a relief. I thought you joined a gang or something and don't call your teacher a bastard, it's rude," Iruka scolded lightly, the same relieved smile on his face. Naruto rolled his eyes at the statements. Him? Join a gang? Yeah right. Rude? Him? Yeah right. The last time he checked, rude was when a teacher shoved their you- know-what in a student's ass.

After a quick shower and dinner, Naruto sat down to do his chemistry homework. Chemistry was his favourite subject and Orochimaru was his favourite teacher. Some kids at school though he was a prick because he gave too much home assignments and others just thought him freaky because of his appearance. Naruto liked him and was the top of his Chem. Class.

"Everyone should know the entire periodic table by now, so take out a sheet of paper and get ready for a pop quiz," Orochimaru told the disgruntled class early that Thursday morning. Groans erupted through the entire student body and comments such as, "Bastard or asshole or prick," could be distinctively heard. Naruto was smiling for the first time since he woke up this morning. The events from yesterday had replayed themselves repeatedly in his mind and haunted him in his dreams.

The periodic table was the easiest topic in Chemistry and Naruto knew it like the back of his hand. Orochimaru had smiled at Naruto that morning and he was hard pressed to return it. The test was easy…too easy, Naruto thought, but that was just his opinion. Everyone filtered out of class, complaining that the test was unfair. As Naruto was about to leave, Orochimaru said, "Naruto, could I see you for a moment."

"Sure, Oro-sensei," Naruto replied grinning. Orochimaru chuckled softly at his nickname and stared affectionately at his favourite student.

"Why were you so sad today, Naruto?" Orochimaru asked. Naruto hesitated a bit before he plastered an innocent look on his face and responded, "I'm not sad, sensei."

Orochimaru sighed and looked at the blond. That innocent look was fake and if Naruto was to smile, it would be fake too. He had gotten to know the inner workings of Naruto a little better and knew when the young man was upset. His surreal blue eyes were like an open book and Orochimaru could read the emotions clearly. He wasn't going to push Naruto though. The blond would tell him in due time, but for now, he had to express his concern.

"Are you sure? You didn't look like yourself and I'm worried," he stated.

"I-," Naruto faltered slightly and he was pondering if he should tell the man the truth. But Sasuke's threat came popping up and he dismissed the quick consideration.

"I'm okay, sensei, just tired," Naruto lied and he immediately felt guilty. He's lying, Orochimaru thought, but decided not to press the subject. Naruto was starting to fidget and he knew the boy was getting uncomfortable. He brushed Naruto's blond bangs from his face and said mildly, "If you need me, Naruto, I'm here for you, so don't hesitate to ask me for help, ok?"

"Ok, Oro-sensei and thanks," Naruto said gratefully.

"No problem."

The day flew by quickly and the last period was Music, with Kiba-sensei. Apart from being a wiz at Chem., he was also gifted in the art of Music. He could sing and was part of the school band. Ino was a back-up singer and a girl called TenTen, from the senior class, worked the drums. Shino Aburame was the guitarist and also another good friend of Naruto's. There were others in the band too, but he didn't really know them so well, because they were juniors.

Music class was like every other music class. Take notes, sing some stuff, and take more notes and leave. Music practice was called off because there were no contests or competitions in the near future and Naruto was hoping that he could have been saved from detention today. No hope of that now, ne? Naruto bitterly thought and he slowly made his way to the dreaded History class.

"Yo, Naru, wait up!" someone yelled after him. Naruto stopped and looked over his shoulder to see Shika and Ino running up to meet him. Naruto was surprised that Shika even knew how to run, but then again, the world is full of surprises.

"Hey, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"We're going to Ichiraku's for some ramen, wanna come?" Ino asked, her face flushed from running.

"Wish I could guys, but I have detention, remember?" Naruto stated hatefully.

"Oh right, sorry. Jeez, Sasuke is a bastard, albeit a hot bastard, but one all the same," Ino said.

"Troublesome, see you tomorrow, Naruto," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, later."

Naruto stopped in front of the History class door and took a deep breath. He had no choice, right? He thought of his friends and the respect they showed him and all that would be lost if Sasuke opened his big mouth, thus ruining his life yet again.

He knocked quietly on the door and stepped in. His eyes widened when he saw a duplicate of Sasuke (almost a duplicate) talking to…Sasuke. The pair of guys realized that there was someone else in the room, they stopped and looked at the embarrassed blond.

"Um, sorry if I disturbed you. I'll just wait outside," Naruto quickly apologized and was about to retreat when a firm hand caught his shoulder.

"No, it's alright, I was just leaving anyway," the look-alike Sasuke said. Turning to Sasuke, the man said, "We'll talk later, little brother."

"Whatever, Itachi," Sasuke coldly replied and watched his brother leave. Itachi took one last glance at the blond, his dark eyes quickly skimming over his body and left.

_Brother, eh? Naruto thought, yeah they do look similar. Itachi, that's a cool name. Cooler than Sasuke anyway._ Naruto had noticed how the older raven's eyes roamed his body and felt unnerved and uneasy. Were all Uchihas like that?

"Right on time, my little kitsune. I really wanted to continue where we left off," Sasuke said, moving in a quick fluid motion and positioned himself in from of Naruto. He smiled smugly at Naruto's shivering form and asked wickedly, "Cold? Or scared?" Naruto looked at him with sad and pleading eyes and responded, "Both."

Sasuke smirked and moved his hands up and down Naruto's lithe but clothed body. That was amended shortly after and Naruto was on the floor crying and gasping for breath, as Sasuke's pleasure filled moans filled the empty room. His thrusts were harder and his kisses were equally harsh. Soon, Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto's small body, panting.

Naruto couldn't speak. His lips were bruised and swollen and his ass hurt like hell. His eyes were bleary because of his tears and Sasuke licked them away again, like he always does. Sasuke got up and handed Naruto's clothes to him. "Naru, I can't seem to get enough of you," Sasuke said seductively and held Naruto's slim waist. Naruto said nothing.

"I have a request to make…no, more like a demand. I won't be able to see you tomorrow, so I want you to meet me at my house on Saturday at 12:30 sharp. Tell your mom who whoever that you're taking History lessons, agreed?" Sasuke whispered huskily into Naruto's ear. There was a threatening tone to it and Naruto knew that there was no getting out of this.

The Uzumaki nodded dumbly and was released from Sasuke's restricting embrace. He got dressed and was about to leave when Sasuke caught his elbow and spun him around. Naruto was caught by surprised and landed face first onto Sasuke's still exposed chest. He reddened slightly and Sasuke thought, cute.

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye?" Sasuke said, mocking a hurt voice. The raven leaned closer and planted a delicate kiss on Naruto's sore lips.

"I'll see you on Saturday."

"Yes, sensei," Naruto quietly replied and left. He hated his life and silently prayed for an escape.

A/n: I know it's not so good and I intentionally left out any lemon because Saturday is the when fun begins and secrets are revealed. Plz review and keep voting for either SasuNaru or ItaNaru. Next chapter contains a huge surprise, so keep reading.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Another chapter, I must say I am proud of myself

A/n: Another chapter, I must say I am proud of myself. I'm updating faster than usual but that's because school's around the corner and I usually don't have time to write. Thanx to CXC (grumbles) I have to study extra hard, so I'm trying to get this fic at least half finished.

**Chapter Three: 'History Lessons', Mother and Itachi.**

"Naru, hon, where are you going?" Iruka asked Naruto on Saturday, after lunch. Naruto looked uncomfortable for a moment and reluctantly answered, "History lessons."

"History lessons? With the teacher giving you detention?" Iruka questioned.

"Yeah, I flunked one of the papers he gave us and he thought I needed remedial classes," Naruto lied.

"Oh, that's really nice of him/her. Who is it?"

"Sasuke-sensei," Naruto answered grudgingly. Iruka quirked an eyebrow and muttered something under his breath.

"Well, I was hoping that we could both go see your mom today, but lessons are important too. Where'd you prefer to go?" Iruka kindly asked, ruffling Naruto's silky blond hair. Naruto stared at Iruka. Seriously and personally, he'd prefer to stay at home and sleep. He didn't want to go and be raped again, but he certainly didn't want to see the dreaded woman who had brought him into this world. This awful world full of suffering and cruelty, and he being on the receiving end more than once.

"I'll go to lessons. I can't stand being related to that woman," Naruto snapped scornfully. Iruka shook his head and hugged Naruto tightly.

"She loves you, Naru. But if that's what you want, you could always visit her anytime," Iruka said softly. He kissed the blond's forehead gently and left. Naruto knew that he could have easily avoided Sasuke today, but something told him that he would have to pay for his absence. Gathering his bag and taking out the address that Sasuke had politely (yeah rite) given him, he left, hoping that today wasn't going to be as bad.

The bloody house was huge. Naruto could only stare in wonder at the size of the multi story complex. His house looked like shoebox compared to this mansion. A white haired guy, a security guard, distracted Naruto from his gazing and asked him a few questions. After a few moments, the guard opened the gates and waved him in.

"You came," the voice of Sasuke greeted him.

"I figured you won't take no for an answer," Naruto retorted, and there was a brief flash of anger in his blue eyes. Sasuke smirked.

"You're right. Why are you so angry, Naru? Impatient to continue our love-making?" Sasuke wickedly asked. Naruto's face flushed and he replied angrily, but his voice even and level, "What we did wasn't love making, it was sex. Love making contains love, and I doubt either of us feels any amount of _love_ for each other. You feel lust and I feel hate, that's it."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously and he said in a low voice, "Follow me, I think I have to punish you for your impertinency." Naruto didn't bother to reply. He had heard those same words from his father and knew exactly what _punishment_ was going to befall him. His submissiveness had angered him at no end and had hoped to be stronger, but even now, before Sasuke even touched him, his eyes began to water with fresh salty tears.

Sasuke's bedroom was huge, but he didn't get time to admire its vastness, as a pair of cold lips attacked his warm, full ones. He maneuvered skillfully to his throat and then to the base of his neck, where the raven felt the blond's pulse throbbing. He left butterfly kisses all over Naruto's face, and not a word left the kitsune's mouth. Sasuke moaned in pleasure and ecstasy, his hands roaming Naruto's body, while his tongue wandered over Naruto lips and his teeth making marks, as if to brand the blond as his property. Naruto just lay there, beneath Sasuke, and tried his best to focus on something else, but the black-haired teacher's whimpers kept bringing him back to the harsh reality.

Sasuke was a tad disappointed at Naruto's unresponsive nature, and even though he enjoyed being in control, he wanted Naruto to plead or beg for him to stop or to moan in pain or even pleasure.

"Take off my clothes," Sasuke commanded.

"What?" Naruto asked in utter surprise. He wanted no active part in this _thing_, but as usual, Sasuke just seemed to love to make him squirm in discomfort.

"You heard me, and if you don't, you know what'll I do, right?" Sasuke threatened in a husky voice, biting Naruto neck and drawing blood. The sweet metallic flavour filled Sasuke's mouth and he relished in its delicious taste. Naruto took his trembling fingers and tried to undo Sasuke's shirt buttons. His hands were shaking so much, that he had a hard time loosening up the buttons on Sasuke's crisp starch shirt.

Sasuke noticed Naruto's wavering hands and shivering form, but not a word or sound exited the blond's mouth.

"Stop." Naruto looked at Sasuke in confusion. He had managed to get the first three buttons free, but there were seven others left on the garment. Sasuke took Naruto's hands in his own and looked at Naruto's frightened eyes.

"Why do you hate me so? Am I that repulsive?" Sasuke demanded. Naruto didn't answer, mainly because he didn't know what to say.

"Well?" Sasuke insisted, trying to keep the anger out of his voice and resorting to shake the blond gently.

"I don't want this," Naruto whispered, tears streaming down his tanned cheeks.

"I have coveted you for so long. I have dreamed of these moments, why do I disgust you so?" Sasuke asked softly, releasing his grasp on the blond's hands. The pair was still on Sasuke's bed, one on top the other, legs intertwining with the silk sheets and with each other. However, there were was nothing remotely romantic about the whole situation; there was just lust, dominance and fear.

"Sensei, please, I can't stand this. Why do you make me suffer, when you know I have been through this torture before?" Naruto asked, quietly, not making eyes contact with the raven. Sasuke felt his heart clench at Naruto's subtle words, and shook off the guilty feeling. He wanted this, right? He had waited so long, just to feel Naruto's body, taste his tender flesh, and mark him as his own. He wasn't going to give in to a stupid conscience or pathetic guilty feelings. He roughly slapped Naruto on his face and immediately began taking off the younger man's clothes. Naruto made a faint noise in slight protest, but bit his lip painfully, holding back a scream he was sure he had bottled up inside.

Soon, both he and Sasuke were completely naked and Sasuke trailed harsh kisses everywhere, biting the flesh in an attempt to label the kitsune. This was his kitsune, his Naruto. His to do what he pleased and no-one was taking the blond away from him. Naruto's cock hardened and Sasuke smirked. He inserted his fingers roughly into Naruto (no lube). Naruto gasped in pain and anguish, and writhed in discomfort. Sasuke moaned and moaned. This pleasure was absolutely out of this world and Sasuke had never experienced anything so exhilarating. He removed his fingers and shoved his hardened, dripping cock into Naruto's tight opening. The blond yelped loudly and grimaced. Sasuke thrusted harder and harder, panting and moaning, while Naruto whimpered. Whatever pleasure he was supposed to feel, failed to wash over him and Naruto was left broken and dizzy.

Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto, his body coated in a sheen of sweat and Naruto added him to the people he hated the most.

"Well, that was fun," Sasuke said, "I love you, so much." Sasuke nuzzled Naruto and muttered sweet things in the blond's ear.

"You don't mean it," Naruto said softly. Sasuke head snapped quickly and he looked at Naruto strangely.

"What?" he asked in a low voice.

"SASUKE!" a voice yelled from downstairs. Sasuke quickly got off Naruto and threw his clothes to the blond. Dressing in lightening speed, Sasuke, opened the door.

"We'll continue this conversation when I get back. Get dressed and don't leave." Naruto nodded dumbly and began covering his naked body. Sasuke left and he heard the raven and a female voice talking downstairs. He couldn't make out the words, but it didn't sound like an argument. Fully clothed, a tearful Naruto got up from the rumpled bed and sat in a chair opposite the window. He hugged his knees to his chest and sobbed quietly.

Suddenly, the door to Sasuke's room opened and Naruto jumped in surprise. Itachi, Sasuke's brother, sauntered in, when his eyes caught the cowering blond.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Itachi asked, in a voice similar to Sasuke. He instantly recognized the boy. He was the kid who had interrupted him and his brother while they were having a _friendly_ chat. Naruto said nothing, but continued staring blankly at the elder Uchiha. Itachi noticed the tears on the blond's face as he walked closer to him and then glanced at the messy bed. Understanding adorned his handsome features and he knelt in front of Naruto, so he could be eye level with him. Itachi was captivated by their innocent blue and lightly brushed the tears from Naruto's face. The teenager didn't move or make a sound; he just looked at Itachi with a tired expression. Itachi then pulled him gently in a warm embrace and muttered softly, "What has my brother done to you."

A/n: That's it…for now. I strongly think that I'm going to change to ItaNaru, because it sounds better, but if most of you guys want it to remain SasuNaru, just say the word. Hope you like and plz no flames. It's like 2 in the morning and I'm too tired to write any more, so I'm sorry if it wasn't long enough.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Another chapter, I think I'm on a roll, ne

A/n: Another chapter, I think I'm on a roll, ne? Lolz. Anyway, I got lots of votes and so far the majority says **ItaNaru **but there's still time, so don't be shy and vote for either **SasuNaru** or **ItaNaru. **I know a promised a surprise in the last chappy, but I couldn't quite get it to fit in, so I put it in this chapter.

**Chapter Four: Comfort from Itachi and more about my mother.**

Naruto desperately leaned onto Itachi's body and relished in the comfort the older man was offering. Naruto loved being held in such a way. Itachi had wrapped his arms around the blond in a protective embrace and allowed Naruto to bury his tear stained cheeks in his chest. The elder Uchiha made soft cooing noises and soothingly rubbed Naruto's back to pacify the stricken blond. Sure that Naruto had calmed down enough; Itachi gently withdrew Naruto and looked at the blond with an intense stare.

"Now that you're ok, tell me your name," Itachi said quietly.

"N-Naruto Uzumaki," said blond mumbled.

"Naruto? What is your relationship with my brother?" Itachi asked and seemed to love how the blond kitsune's name rolled off his tongue. Naruto looked away and Itachi used his finger and forced the blond look at him. Naruto gazed at those obsidian eyes, eyes just like Sasuke, reflecting almost nothing, and for a moment, Naruto was trapped in the concentrated power of his eyes. Itachi sighed and still clutching the blond, he drew the smaller boy closer and asked mildly in his ear, "Are you his whore from school?" Itachi knew it sounded harsh, hell, it sounded awful even to his own ears, but he had to know the truth if he was to confront his brother.

"I am NOT a whore," Naruto bit out immediately, and broke Itachi's grip on him. Not even flinching, Itachi got up and held out a hand to assist the fuming blond.

"I didn't mean to upset you, but that bed (Itachi points to bed) tells me differently," the elder raven said, his voice holding absolutely no emotion. Naruto looked at the bed and then down at the floor in shame and humiliation. All his pent up anger was gone, and all he was left with was his grief. His eyes were brimming with unshed tears as he tried to keep them up. His backside ached and he could feel Itachi's gaze linger on his neck where Sasuke had bit him.

"I-I don't have a choice," Naruto said, sounding defeated and broken. Itachi looked at the beautiful boy in front of him and wondered why on earth anyone would want to hurt the blond. His blue eyes were captivating and his sun kissed tresses that felt like silk. His face had a look of innocence, yet it told a story of torture and hurts. Itachi then gingerly traced the whisker marks on his cheeks and then touched the large bite mark on the smaller boy's neck.

Naruto flinched at the contact and Itachi immediately withdrew his hand.

"Did my brother do this?" Itachi asked. Naruto nodded, not really sure what to do anymore. When he was hurt by his father, there was no one there to console him or ask him what he wanted, or why that was happening. Of-course he had Iruka and Sai, but this was an entirely different matter because this guy was a stranger to him, and this stranger acted as though he cared (which was rare. Strangers don't usually do that kinda stuff). Itachi silently seethed with rage and mentally noted that his _darling, little brother_ had a painful appointment with him as soon as possible.

"Why?" Itachi finally asked.

"Huh?" Naruto questioned in confusion, his watery eyes locking gazes with that of the raven.

"Tell me the truth, Naruto. Why are you allowing my foolish brother to hurt you this way?" He asked, but this time more forcefully.

"I told you; I don't have a choice. H-he'll tell my friends and teachers and they'd hate me," Naruto babbled hysterically.

"What? What will he tell them? Naruto, I can't help you if you don't explain to me what's going and if you don't, Sasuke would continue hurting you," Itachi whispered harshly, maybe a little too harshly, as he noticed the blond beauty begin to shiver and soon his small frame was shaking uncontrollably as tears began pouring down his face. He held the blond closer to him, his hands actually feeling the well toned muscles on Naruto's body and he flushed a faint scarlet. He could feel his manhood throb painfully as it begged for release and Itachi had to bit his lip in order to prevent a messy situation.

"Naruto, shhh, please don't cry, but I have to know, or my stupid, idiotic brother of mine, I seriously can't believe I'm related to him, would continue to upset you," Itachi said, not quite believing that he had made a pathetic attempt at a joke. At least it was pathetic enough to make Naruto smile and then erupt into a fit of soft, adorable, cute chuckles. Itachi smiled a little (key words: a little) and then once the blond seemed composed, he looked at him with expectant eyes.

"Well?" he asked, again.

"I-I'm not really comfortable talking about this, Uchiha-san," Naruto responded quietly.

"Please, Itachi is fine. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but Sasuke will come back any minute now and ravage you again," Itachi pointed out. Naruto sighed and suddenly a wave of exhaustion engulfed him and he wobbled a bit. Itachi steadied him and then said, "Fine, you don't have to tell me, but you better go. I'll explain to Sasuke." Naruto looked at him gratefully and then blurted, "I was raped by my dad until I reached 12 and the social services rescued me." Naruto was stunned and unsure why in the hell did he just tell this man his deepest, darkest secret. Instead of clamping his mouth shut and walking away in shame, he found himself explaining to Itachi why he was here.

"Sasuke found out and blackmailed me. I don't want my friends to know or my teachers. Don't tell anyone please, especially Sasuke," Naruto pleaded. Itachi was surprised and angry and quite surprised. His brother certainly had an appointment with his fist this afternoon. Naruto had been through so much when he was a kid and now he had to live through it again.

"Naruto, I'm sorry, I really am. I'll help as much as I can," Itachi said gently and meant every word. He began liking the blond, a lot. His face, his tears, his voice; everything about Naruto was so perfect, yet his life was anything but that. Naruto nodded and then turned to leave.

"Thank you, Itachi," he said shyly. _Cute, _Itachi thought_, he's so damn gorgeous._

Naruto left and Itachi sat on the messed up bed and waited patiently for stupid brother's arrival.

When Naruto reached home, the first thing he saw was pink. He opened the door and groaned as he saw Sakura Haruno, Tsunade's secretary, seated at the breakfast table with Iruka, sipping a cup of tea.

"Naruto!" she exclaimed and excitedly rushed to hug him. Said blond immediately backed away and looked at Iruka, fuming.

"She wanted to see you," he said plainly.

"Oh how I missed you," Sakura whispered hoarsely, as if trying to hold back tears. Naruto gazed coldly at her, his mind reeling with memories and everything in his past. He began walking upstairs, stopped and then looked over his shoulder and said contemptuously, "I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same, Mother."

A/n: Uh…surprise? Sakura is Naruto's mother, I was surprised. Any way, I know it wasn't long and more info will be revealed in the later chapters. Hope you like, and plz review or else this fic is history (jus joking), but seriously, review.

triniwriters.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: You people are the best

A/n: You people are the best!! I have gotten so many lovely reviews and so many votes and think it's final that **ItaNaru** is the winner, but there's still time. This fic is on the road to completion, maybe 3 or 4 more chapters…something so and so. I am also very pleased that people who are French and Spanish and whatever are reading this, so it really touches me.

**Chapter Five: Itachi confronts Sasuke, a moment with My Mother and Itachi again.**

"He hates me," Sakura sobbed uncontrollably in Iruka's shirt. Iruka patted the grief stricken woman on the back muttered incoherent words.

"I'll go talk to him, Sakura, don't worry. He must have had a hard day today, you know, lessons and all," Iruka said, trying to soothe the pink haired female.

"No, I'll go," Sakura said finally, her voice full of determined resolution and tears.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I must do this. He is my son and he needs to know that I love him," she answered.

Sakura walked up the stairs and knocked gently on Naruto's locked door.

"Naru, honey, may I speak with you, please?" she pleaded, her forehead resting tiredly on the smooth wooden surface and a pale hand on the knob.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to anyone, especially you!" the blond retorted angrily.

"Oh please, please, Naruto. I know you hate me, but I just want to talk, please. If you really hate me that much when we're done, I'll-I'll never bother you again," Sakura reasoned quietly, tears rolling down her pretty face. Then, Sakura heard a clicking noise and the door swung open to reveal an equally tear stained Naruto.

"Oh Naru!" Sakura exclaimed and immediately, without thinking, she swung her arms around him and he stiffened. Sakura noticed his tense shoulders and she felt hurt and sad and guilty all at once. As she was about to let go and give Naruto some space, she felt his tanned arms encircle her waist hesitantly and he rested his head on her shoulder. A small smile found its way to her lips, when she heard Naruto talking.

"You left me, Mother," Naruto stated blankly, "you left me to suffer. You can't possibly know what I had been through. But when you said before, that I hated you, I don't. I just hated what you did." The brief smile had turned into a gloomy frown.

"I know Naruto, I'm sorry. I was young and didn't know how to be a mother. Takashi said he would look after you and I was foolish to believe him. I know you could never forgive me, but I want to be your friend, if I can't be your mother," Sakura said sadly. She did want to be Naruto's mother now. She had a job and she was mature and old enough and all she wanted to do was hug Naruto forever and ever because he was and is her son, her only child. Both Sakura and Naruto sunk to the floor, neither of them crying anymore, but mother and son still holding each other close.

"I don't know," Naruto finally answered.

"That's ok, then. I'm always here if you change your mind or if you need someone to talk to in the middle of the night," Sakura responded, her heart and soul pained. She was about to get up, when Naruto's arms clutched her slim waist tighter and he whispered, "Don't go yet, please." She nodded gratefully and once more, a small smile appeared on her face, and remained much longer than the last.

**Meanwhile…**

"Sasuke," Itachi drawled lazily, as his brother walked in his room. The younger raven, barely acknowledging the fact that his brother was in the room, looked around and saw no trace of his favourite blond bombshell.

"Looking for Naruto? Don't worry, I told him to leave," Itachi stated bluntly, a smirk now playing on his lips. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and was about to speak when a fist collided with his jaw. Blood leaked from the corners of his mouth and he landed on the floor with an embarrassing thud.

"What the frick was that for?" Sasuke demanded angrily, as he quickly got up and wiped off the crimson blood from his pale, thin lips.

"That, my foolish brother was for blackmailing an innocent boy," Itachi answered coolly, although he was absolutely raging inwardly.

"What?" Sasuke asked stupidly (yes folks, Sasuke is capable of such a feat). Another punch was aimed at him, and this time to the stomach and Sasuke groaned on the floor and coughed up blood.

"That was for raping him and using him against his will," Itachi continued relentlessly. The elder Uchiha then starting kicking Sasuke in his ribs and he then picked him up roughly and threw his younger brother on the bed. Going on top of Sasuke, he held down the smaller man's wrists with his hands and put his knee between Sasuke's legs. Sasuke was bloody, in immense pain and now, surprised and angry.

"I would love to show you what it feels like when someone rams their huge cock in your ass and you can't do a blasted thing to stop it. That is how Naruto felt when you pounded him over and over again, Sasuke," Itachi whispered in his brother's ear, smiling smugly when he felt Sasuke shiver and then try to struggle.

"Don't waste your time struggling. You can't get out of my hold, at least not until I'm done with you and don't worry, I'm not going to rape you. I hate stooping to other people's level," Itachi muttered and he then bit into Sasuke's flesh and drew blood. Sasuke moaned in pain, but kept his obsidian gaze steady with his brother's.

"I'm sure your blood doesn't taste as good as Naruto's," Itachi said with a cruel smile.

"Leave me be, Itachi and get the hell off of me. Do you think you're going to scare to me into leaving Naruto alone? He and I made a deal," Sasuke said hoarsely.

"Deal? That deal is off and for the record, I'm not the one going to scare you," Itachi answered and he got off of Sasuke and opened the door and motioned a man to come inside. The man had a slight blue hue and his teeth were sharp. One even protruded from the corner of his mouth and he had an insane grin on his face.

"Sasuke, this is Suigetsu. Suigetsu, this is my brother and your new…_toy._ Do what you want with him, but don't hurt him too badly or kill him," Itachi said to the young man and with one last glance in Sasuke's direction, he left, locking the door on the outside. Sasuke limped quickly to the door and banged it, yelling, "Itachi! Let me out you crazy son of a bitch! Let me out or I'll frickin kill you!"

"Now, now, Sasu. Itachi doesn't really care and besides, I'm horny," Suigetsu said, smiling like an idiot and he advanced dangerously on Sasuke. The raven took a step back and Itachi could hear Sasuke's screams all the way downstairs. The elder Uchiha smiled to himself and figured that now was a good time to go and see Naruto, if he knew where the blond lived.

"Hello, who the hell is this?" a blustery female voice answered on the other line.

"Ah, Tsunade-san, I know your pleasant voice anywhere," Itachi replied coolly.

"Itachi? Well, I haven't heard from you in a while. What do want?"

"Naruto Uzumaki's address," he said.

"Naruto's address? Why?" she asked skeptically.

"Let's just say that I have fallen for our precious blond," Itachi answered truthfully, knowing full well that Tsunade could detect a lie from miles away. Itachi figured that's how she managed Konoha High so well.

"Uh huh, I see. If you hurt him, Itachi, I will cut off your balls and feed your eyes to vultures. Clear?" Tsunade asked precariously and seriously.

"Crystal," the man replied. After getting Naruto' address and ignoring Sasuke's continuous pleads to stop, he got into his Porsche and headed for his favourite blond's house. Itachi knew that Naruto would need time to heal and recover and so on, but he was more than ready to comply with any of Naruto's wishes. Itachi, however, really, really wanted Naruto; to touch him, to comfort him, to lick away any tears. The bulge in his pants was getting bigger and harder and he groaned and tried to concentrate on the road. He finally pulled over to a neat, but small two story building and knocked on the door.

He was greeted by a man with a scar on the bridge of his nose who had introduced himself as Iruka Umino, Naruto's guardian.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha, Umino-san and I'm here to see Naruto," Itachi stated politely.

"Please, Iruka is fine. Naruto is upstairs, his mother just left, so he's probably taking a shower. I'll go call him," Iruka said and disappeared up the flight of stairs. Itachi observed his surroundings and noted how warm and homey it was. The kitchen was small and so was the living room. There was no dining room, except for the breakfast table. Everything seemed compact and maybe a little cramped.

Naruto then walked downstairs, his silky blond locks damp from the shower and his body sparkling when the sunlight from the window hit the drops of water still on his skin. He was wearing a black jersey and dark green sweat pants and there was a small orange towel slung over his shoulder.

"Itachi!" Naruto greeted and a grin came on his face.

"Feeling better?" he asked kindly.

"Yeah, much…uh…you didn't tell, right?" Naruto whispered.

"Don't worry, I didn't say a word," he said and ruffled Naruto's hair in a comforting gesture.

"Oh, jeez, thanks, Itachi. What about Sasuke?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"I gave him a little dose of what was coming. He's not going to bother you again or spill your secret," Itachi answered and he had to fight the urge to kiss the blond on those inviting lips right then and there.

"You didn't hurt him, right?" said blond asked.

"Hurt him? I did more than hurt him," Itachi answered curiously. Didn't Naruto want Sasuke to feel the same pain?

"Oh…no. I didn't really want him to get hurt or anything. I hate it…" Naruto trailed off. Itachi was surprised and puzzled to no end. This blond was so intriguing; and it just made Itachi's urges worse and his bulge even bigger.

"Why not? I think my brother should pay for what he did," the raven said.

"Maybe, but I hate seeing people get hurt. It just makes me feel sorry for them," Naruto answered softly. Itachi's eyes widened a fraction and his once frozen heart melted immediately and Itachi knew that this blond had to his, but in due time. He had gained Naruto's trust, now he must gain his love, which was an entirely different matter.

"If that's what you think, but don't worry, Sasuke will live," Itachi said with a small smile and Naruto burst out laughing. His laugh was so contagious that Itachi chuckled along and then felt a pair of arms wrap themselves his neck.

"Thank you so much, Itachi. You are the best!" Naruto happily exclaimed. Itachi smiled to himself and then asked, "Naruto, how about I treat you to ice-cream tomorrow?"

"Why?" Naruto asked, his innocent blue orbs looking at Itachi's dull black ones in curiosity.

"To celebrate, of-course. Sasuke's not going to bother you anymore and I think that deserves something special," Itachi said with a smile.

"Ok! Sounds good and also to celebrate my mom. She and I are getting along better now," Naruto said excitedly, not noticing that he had mentioned his mother to someone who didn't know about their relationship. Itachi wondered about Naruto's mom and figured he could ask him tomorrow.

"I'll be seeing you then. How about 1 o'clock?"

"Sounds good. Bye Itachi."

"Good bye Naruto." Standing up to leave and ruffling Naruto's hair once more, he said, "Tell Iruka where you're going ok?

"Don't worry." Naruto then watched the raven leave and sighed. A blush was making its way to Naruto's cheeks and looked down at his pants. Great, he was going to have to bathe again.

A/n: I hope it was good enough. Ice cream with Itachi, eh? I think it'll have to be **LEMON** ice cream. What says you to that? A nice lemon in the next chapter, I think so. Your reviews keep me writing and your comments make me smile.

triniwriters.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Hi everyone, I hope u didn't have to wait long, but I had started a new story so that took a while

A/n: Hi everyone, I hope u didn't have to wait long, but I had started a new story so that took a while. If u have time, please go read my newest one, **It's all about Control, **and give me some feedback on it so I'll know if to continue. Thank You!

"hello," :dialogue

_Hello: thoughts_

**Chapter Six: Ice cream with Itachi and touchy feely moments. **

"Naru, where are you going?" Iruka asked, after lunch on Sunday. Naruto looked up and blushed slightly.

"Oh yeah, um…Itachi is taking me out for ice cream," the blond answered. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, an orange tee shirt and a black jacket.

"Itachi? Is that the gentleman who came yesterday?" Iruka inquired.

"Uh, yeah," Naruto answered shyly, his face heating up, "I told him I'll meet him at his house."

"Ok, well have fun…but not _too_ much _fun_," Iruka said cheekily and he then burst out laughing as Naruto turned the shade of a ripe tomato.

"Iruka!" Naruto exclaimed and hurriedly waving good bye, he left the still chuckling Iruka.

Naruto walked over to the huge ass gates and met a familiar face. It was the guard from yesterday. The man introduced himself as Kakashi Hatake and told him to go wait in the house. The said blond hesitantly walked to the house, hoping that Sasuke wasn't there. A maid with orange hair greeted him and gestured to the couches and he took a seat. His back was too straight and his heart was pounding. Naruto's shoulders were tense and the slightest noise made him stiffen. He was absolutely terrified of being here on his own, even when Itachi had promised him that Sasuke would leave him alone. His sleep had been riddled with nightmares. His dreams changed from his father defiling him to Sasuke raping him. Even with Itachi's careful assurances, he knew that even if someone promised you something, it doesn't always work out.

The social services had promised him he would be safe, but his demon of a father had escaped police custody and had found his residence. He broke in Naruto's room and hurt him all over again, gagging him with a sock. Takashi was on the run for a few months because Naruto was too afraid to tell anyone and while he was being switched from foster homes, his father always seemed to find him. When Iruka took him in, he finally spilled and Takashi was arrested. Now it was almost the same…almost. He was scared that Sasuke would come downstairs and see him and take him, right there on the green leather sofa or on top the mahogany kitchen table. He shuddered as unnecessary thoughts of Sasuke plagued him and he tried to think happy.

_Hey, _he thought to himself, _you're going out for ice-cream with Itachi, and by the way, you actually think he's hot. No point in denying it. Smile and be happy for once, because you deserve it._ Naruto shook his head, as if to dispel the images and a grin broke out when he say Itachi descend the stairs.

"Ready to go, Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"Yups," Naruto replied animatedly, tilting his head slightly. Itachi couldn't peel his eyes off the delectable blond. The clothes he was wearing wasn't too tight, but it wasn't too loose either. It fit him perfectly, but Itachi would have preferred if Naruto was wearing his birthday suit. Itachi started to redden at just thinking about it and Naruto looked at him in puzzlement.

"Ano, are you alright, Itachi? You look a little flushed," Naruto said and he put his hand on Itachi's pale forehead.

"You don't have a fever. Do you wanna stay home? We don't have to go, you know," Naruto said, his voice holding concern. Itachi had turned even a brighter shade of red when the blond had placed his smooth palm on his forehead. He reluctantly removed Naruto's hand gently and smiled softly, "No, I'm ok. It's just the heat. Let's go, ne?" Naruto nodded and glanced one more time at the stairs. The raven followed his gaze and said, "Don't worry about Sasuke. He's not feeling very well, he's a bit _sore_." Naruto just nodded, not really listening.

The ride to the ice-cream wasn't long and Itachi opened the huge glass doors to allow Naruto and himself entrance. Naruto blushed at the gesture and followed the raven. The shop was big and there were a series of boards containing the flavours of ice cream available and Naruto gaped as he saw the number. There were over one hundred flavours and Itachi took Naruto elbow gently and guided him to a table. A pretty waitress with blue hair, introduced herself as Natsuke, smiled at the gentlemen and winked at Naruto.

"What can I get for you?" she asked, still looking at Naruto. Itachi cleared his throat and glared at the girl who 'eeped' quietly.

"I'll have the banana split," Itachi said smoothly, but inwardly thinking,_ I'd prefer a Naruto split but I guess banana is gonna have to do._

"And you, cutie?" Natsuke asked, gaining a furious blush from the blond.

"Uh…I'll just have a chocolate sundae, the smallest one you got," Naruto answered, smiling sweetly at her and it was Natsuke's turn to flush scarlet. Itachi cleared his throat louder and scowled at her and told her coldly, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Er…yeah, sorry sirs," she meeped shyly, blushing like hell, and she took to her heels.

"Itachi! You scared her off!" Naruto protested and then burst into a fit of giggles.

"Ah well, she was making moves on what was not hers," Itachi said, fingering the blue napkin on the table. Naruto flushed at the statement and then tears came into his eyes, but did not fall.

"So then, I belong to someone?" he asked softly, not looking up at Itachi. The obsidian-eyed male realized that his off handed statement hurt Naruto and he mentally slapped himself. The whole point of this 'date' was for him to get to know Naruto better, so he could at least stand a chance in winning his heart, not making him cry.

"Naruto, I didn't mean to make you upset," Itachi said, clearly not fully understanding why the said blond was disturbed.

"No, it's not your fault. When I was living with my father…he would always tell me that he owned me and that I belonged to him and Sasuke would tell me that I was his. I'm…I'm not property…and…and I hate it when people talk that way…like I am just a possession," Naruto replied and broke his gaze. Full comprehension dawned on the Uchiha and he inwardly berated himself for his utter stupidity.

"I apologize Naruto, I really do. I didn't mean it like that," Itachi said, _don't worry Naru, you and I will be together in a relationship with love and…_

Itachi was snapped out of his reverie when he heard Naruto chatting with the waitress, Natsuke, who came with their orders. Trying to be as civil as possible, for Naruto's sake, he smiled courteously at the girl and politely thanked her. Naruto delved into his sundae and sighed contently. Both males talked about random stuff and Itachi knew Naruto a lot better and knew that he shouldn't rush things.

Going back into the car, they both sat in silence and Itachi was about to rev the engine when Naruto said, "Thanks for today, Itachi." Taking Naruto's hand, he replied, "It's ok, you know. I really wanted to get to know you better and well, now I do." They both sat there in a somewhat awkward silence, Naruto's tanned hand still in Itachi's pale one. They realized how close they were, in the narrow confines of the car. Naruto and Itachi looked at each other and the raven's eyes were glued to Naruto's ones, as though they were cerulean magnets. Itachi moved forward and placed a kiss on Naruto's parted lips.

He was soon snapped out of whatever daze he was in and just realized what he had done.

"I'm sorry Naruto! I…I…I didn't know what I was doing," Itachi desperately explained, the bulge in his lower regions, not helping the situation. Naruto sat there, wide eyed and blushing. He finally found his voice and in a surprising calm tone, he asked, "Are you sorry that it…the kiss didn't mean a thing to you?" Itachi looked bewildered for a moment and then understood the question.

"It meant everything to me," he replied hoarsely. This time Naruto didn't blush and boldly initiated the second kiss. The raven was beyond surprised at this point, but didn't give a damn. Instead, he moved his lips and tongue in coordination with Naruto's and he trailed wet kisses on the blond's neck, licking gently, but careful not to hurt the precious boy. They both moaned and this time, Naruto actually whimpered in pleasure. Itachi's kisses were nothing like his father's or Sasuke's. His father's kisses were cruel and demanding, while the younger Uchiha's own were harsh but gentle. Itachi's kisses were soft and sweet and gentle and Naruto loved them.

They both pulled apart, panting.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. You need to heal. I can't…won't hurt you," Itachi said softly.

"Itachi, you have given me my first real kiss. All the others were out of force, but you waited until I was ready and I love you for that…and I think I love you on the whole," Naruto said, his cheeks colouring lightly and he fidgeted. Itachi could have jumped for joy and yelled like a maniac, but hence, Uchihas don't do that, so he smiled instead and said simply, "I love you too." Naruto looked like Christmas came early and he immediately glomped the raven.

Even though they were in a car, in a parking lot, in public, Itachi took this as an opportunity to kiss the blond again. This time, he roamed the blond's body with his pale hands, fingers searching under his tee, Naruto's jacket discarded. The sun kissed teen didn't protest, but kept on kissing Itachi passionately and feeling happy and loved. Itachi brought out feelings in him that he wasn't sure he had and he loved the feel of Itachi's fingertips on his flesh. He wanted Itachi to love him and even make love to him, but obviously not here and not now. For now, he just wanted to feel Itachi's skin on his and feel his tongue wander to his neck and chest and nipples. He clung to Itachi's neck and kissed his cheek and jaw and intertwining his fingers in his ebony hair. For a while, they just sat there, when they were done, both panting and taking laboured breaths. Naruto sighed and said, "We should go."

Itachi nodded and even though the bulge in his pants didn't go away, Itachi felt as though the entire world was his.

A/n: I decided not to put the lemon because a few of you said that Naruto should get time to heal and I totally agreed with that. Sorry for any spelling errors and if this chapter was rushed. I'm not sure if to end it here or if I should do an epilogue, so you tell me, ne? Thanx again for your reviews and comments.  


	7. Sasuke makes a comeback

A/N: Hello

A/N: Hello!! I am sooooo sorry for the very late update but I had school and stuff…what a drag. By the way…if anyone is interested in helping me with my homework, please don't hesitate…please…

??

**Chapter 7: Sasuke makes a comeback and other events.**

Ice cream with Itachi was one of the best experiences in Naruto's life. Naruto couldn't remember being so loved, apart from Iruka of-course. It had been a week since Naruto last saw Itachi. The elder Uchiha said that he had a business trip to attend to in the States and he would be returning in a couple of days. At school, Sasuke had been absent due to illness (we all know what that is). Naruto had never felt happier in his whole life…but as usual, fate always did seem to find the most inopportune moments to strike and make things unpleasant.

It was a bright Monday morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and the Uchiha decided to turn up for class and ruin Naruto's day. History was the first subject on the blonde's timetable and the idea of faking ill seemed quite appealing.

"Naru? Naru-to?" asked Sai, who had a concerned expression written on his face.\"Huh? What?" Naruto said, looking at Sai dazedly.

"Are you alright?" the pale boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Sorry if I drifted off, I was panicking for a brief moment. I hate History," Naruto replied, grinning.  
"Heheh, yeah I know that…" Sai trailed off.

Walking to Sasuke's class was the one of the most painful thing Naruto had to do. The blonde felt so ashamed and dirty and afraid. Even though Itachi promised to protect him, he wasn't in the country at the moment and Sasuke was viable to do anything…absolutely anything.

Walking into the immaculate classroom, Naruto took a seat at the direct back and avoided Sasuke's gaze at all costs. However, the younger Uchiha couldn't help but watch the blonde during the class. He was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen and he regretted hurting Naruto in the way he did. Suigetsu's session with him had given him a taste of what the innocent blonde went through and he had begged for forgiveness from God. The only person he had yet to apologize to was Naruto and he planned to do that today. He wasn't going to allow Itachi to steal Naruto from him. He was going to woo the blonde in a civil manner and hope that Naruto would eventually feel the same.

"Uzamaki, I want to see you after class," Sasuke demanded in a soft voice. Naruto visibly flinched and nodded and Sasuke's stomach clenched in guilt when he saw Naruto's reaction. This was going to be much harder than he had initially thought.

Whilst the students exited the classroom, Naruto shakily walked up to the teacher's desk. Being so up close with Sasuke triggered memories he would rather forget, but the nightmares hadn't ceased, thus continually reminding him of his previous experiences with his much detested teacher.

"Naruto, please don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise," Sasuke said softly. Naruto made no sound, but simply nodded his head in understanding. His body was still tense and his mind was telling him that Sasuke was lying. His father always said those things: _I wouldn't hurt you Naru, I love you too much._ Or _Don't be afraid Naruto, you are my precious, I only want to love you._ Nopes, Naruto didn't believe the pale man at all. He was never going to forgive Sasuke for what he had done to him; not in this lifetime.

"Naruto, I know you hate me and you have every right to. I'm sorry for everything that I forced you to do…I-I knew it was wrong, but I did it any way. I know you may never forgive me, but I loved you so much that I couldn't contain it…I just couldn't," Sasuke confessed in utter earnest, hoping to obtain Naruto's trust, or at least a reaction from the visibly tensed blonde.

"You told me it was lust," Naruto said blandly, no emotion evident in his voice, even though his brain was working overtime.

"What?" Sasuke asked in surprise.

"That day you raped me (Sasuke flinched), I asked you why and you told me that you lusted for me…it wasn't love you felt, it was lust," Naruto said coldly, unexpected anger building up steadily inside of him. All his pent up emotions were gradually pouring out and he felt the need to slap someone, namely Sasuke.

"I thought it was lust…but it wasn't…isn't. I have never felt this way for anyone Naruto and thought that I would never have a chance with you, that is why I did what I did. It's no excuse, but it's the honest one. I am so sorry Naruto, please forgive me," Sasuke pleaded quietly and he did one thing his precious pride would never permit him to do. He knelt in front of Naruto and held his hand, ignoring Naruto's wince.

"Please forgive me Naruto," he said.

_Slap!!_

Sasuke felt a stinging sensation on his cheek and he let go Naruto's hand to caress the smarting flesh.

"You think you could just ask for forgiveness? You think I would say I Forgive you and everything will be okay? You are stupider than I thought," Naruto ranted, his brilliant orbs flashing in anger and sadness.

"You think you can make it all go away by just asking me to forgive you? It doesn't work that way, sensei! You can't take away what you did and I will always hate you!" Naruto yelled and he slapped the kneeling Sasuke again, tears forming in his eyes. Sasuke remained in that position, his pride could go to hell, and he would do anything to prove to Naruto that he wasn't the complete scum he pinned him to be. He let the blonde let out his anger, knowing full well that he deserved what he got.

The Uzumaki was now crying, the shiny tears flowing freely down his scarred cheeks and dropping in soft splashes on the wooden floor. Sasuke got up and hesitatingly, he put his arms around the shaking blonde. Naruto immediately tensed and struggled to get free.

"I promised I wouldn't hurt you, Naruto. You can use my shoulder to cry on…" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto then slumped to the ground pulling Sasuke with him who kept a firm but gently grip on the delicate boy. He held the minor as he cried his heart and soul out, thoroughly soaking Sasuke's crisp blue shirt. After about a few minutes of good healthy crying, Naruto released himself and stared at Sasuke in bewilderment.

"Aren't you gonna take me now?" he asked. Sasuke's eyes widened, as Naruto stood up, waiting for his teacher to answer him.

"Naruto…I promised I wasn't going to hurt you and I'm not going to. You should probably go to class now," Sasuke replied, quietly dismissing the boy.

"Sensei?"

"Yes?"

"I don't forgive you,"

"…I know."

"But I will try…"

"…Thank you, Naruto…"

A/n: I know it was short and Sasuke was really OOC but I wanted everyone to see a lighter side of him. This story isn't going to finish anytime soon…apparently and comments and ideas are welcome. Please R&R and make me a happy gal!!

Please no flames…


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey everyone!! I know you haven't heard from me in a while, but don't worry, I'm Alive!! I tried my hardest on this chapter, but school has gotten in the way and CXC…well that's another story.

Enough talk…on with the story

Chapter Eight: Itachi's Rage and Jealousy

"I'm home," Itachi said on the phone.

"Really?" said the excited male voice on the other line, "when did you come back?"

"This morning. How was school?" asked Itachi

"…Good, I guess…" sighed the other voice.

"You want me to pick you up tomorrow, Naruto," he seductively asked.

"Sure! I missed you a lot. Look, I have to go…Iruka will have my head if I'm on the phone too late," Naruto said apologetically, his face turning a slight shade of red in embarrassment.

"Ok, then. I will see you tomorrow…" and with that he hung up the phone. Itachi sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. When he was on his trip, all he thought about was his favourite blue eyed blond, but he couldn't help but think that something was going to happen…something wrong…something bad. He momentarily expelled the bad feelings and waited for tomorrow, when he could finally see Naruto, the one he desired, and the one he was determined to have. He closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep full of dreams and nightmares.

**MORNING!!**

"Come on Naruto, it's time for school…get up," Iruka gently prodded as he attempted to awaken Naruto from his comfortable slumber.

"Nnn…five minutes please," Naruto whined, as he brought the covers closer to his scarred face.

"Come on…you said that ten minutes ago…"Iruka explained and pulled the blankets off the blond.

"What the-!" Naruto yelled as the cold air invaded his still warm flesh. Iruka erupted into fits of laughter…_Ah, that one never gets old…_"Ok sunshine, go, get ready. You taking the bus?"

"What? No…Itachi is picking me up," Naruto replied, blushing a little.

"Uh huh, ok ok…well hurry up!" Iruka said and laughed as Naruto rushed into the bathroom.

**Half Hour Later**

"Bye Iruka!!" Naruto yelled from outside the house.

"Bye, have a good day at school," Iruka replied. Naruto then got into Itachi's waiting car and settled himself in the front seat.

"How was the trip?" Naruto asked curiously, his bright blue eyes shining in quiet excitement.

"Quite boring…especially without you. Did Sasuke give you any trouble?" the overprotective raven asked seriously.

"No, he didn't. Actually he apologized to me," Naruto answered excitedly, a bright smile adorned his face and made him look even more innocent than before.

"He did?" Itachi asked, his voice becoming hard and edgy. Naruto noticed the change in Itachi's voice and was confused. Wasn't Itachi happy that his brother had said he was sorry? Wasn't he proud to know that his brother was trying to atone for his mistakes?

"Why are you upset?" Naruto finally asked, breaking the awkward silence that had filled the space in the pristine car.

"Did you forgive him?" Itachi asked blankly, ignoring Naruto's question. The blond was slightly surprised at Itachi's query but answered it anyway.

"I told him that I wasn't sure. What-What he did is kinda hard to erase, much less forgive…but I told him I will try."

Itachi looked less than please with Naruto's answer. His eyes clouded over with unfathomable rage and unknown anger. Why was he so angry about this? Why was he getting all worked up? There was no way that Naruto would accept Sasuke as a friend or even more after what he did to the blond…right?

"Do you honestly trust him, Naruto? He is a scoundrel, he will continue hurting you if you give him the chance," Itachi said softly but firmly. The tanned teenager said nothing. He felt as though Itachi was angry at him. As they pulled up to the school, Naruto unbuckled the seatbelt and was about to leave, when Itachi gently grasped his shoulder and forced Naruto to look at him.

"You didn't answer my question, Naruto," Itachi whispered and Naruto involuntarily shivered.

"I-I don't know Itachi. I don't know…everybody deserves a second chance…don't they?" Naruto said, his bottom lip trembling slightly. Itachi had an almost disgusted look on his face.

"You would forgive him and allow him to take advantage of you again? You would give a cold hearted rapist a second chance? Was it because you _liked _it?" Itachi continued on relentlessly, choosing to ignore the tears now streaking down Naruto's handsome features.

"Stop…please, and let me out," Naruto pleaded, as he tried to open the door (it is on automatic lock).

"No, I will let out when I feel like it and when you've listened to all that I have to say, Naruto," Itachi said, almost gently…almost.

"Do you like pleading and begging for people to stop…?" he asked, with a smirk on his face.

Naruto violently shook his head and trembled slightly. Since when had Itachi turned into this unrecognizable thing? "Itachi, why are you doing this to me?" Naruto asked softly.

Itachi brought his finger to Naruto's chin and forced him to lock gazes with him.

"Because Naruto, who in their sane mind would give a pedophile a second chance…at anything…except for death." Naruto's eyes widened. He had given his mother a second chance and things were beginning to work out. His father was dead, but he doubted he would have given him a second chance.

"He threw away his pride and said he was sorry. I know it may not seem like enough for you, but I didn't forgive him, I said I would try. He promised to never hurt me or touch me, only if I consented. Please Itachi, let's just forget this whole thing," Naruto said tiredly, his neck was hurting from having to stare into the raven's obsidian eyes and he just wanted to go to school already.

"He threw away his pride, eh? So any rapist who throws away their pride deserves to be relinquished? I could rape you now…and say I was sorry…would you forgive me like you're going to forgive my good for nothing brother?" Itachi asked, his eyes dancing with a cruelty that Naruto never knew existed. Naruto really liked Itachi, but not this one…not this Itachi who had said so many hurtful things to him. Hadn't he been hurt enough in his life? Did God see it fit to hurt him some more? Just to see if he would break?

"Are you thinking about my brother's touches…are you enjoying him raping you…my little whore? Itachi had no idea where these words were coming from, but he made very little effort to stop them. He was insanely jealous that Sasuke might attempt to woo Naruto and that his precious blond would accept him. Everything was fine until his worthless brother decided to play onto Naruto's soft and innocent side.

Naruto broke out of his brief reverie at the word whore. This was the second time that Itachi had called him that. His father called him that all the time and he was saddened to know that Itachi would even think of him enjoying Sasuke's escapades with him. He broke out of Itachi's grip and looked at his feet. He didn't know what to think…much less say.

Itachi was observing the blond and probably figured he had pushed it too far, but his extreme jealousy was getting the better of him and now he was trying to soothe his unsettled emotions.

"Naruto?"

"What?" replied the exhausted voice of the blond. Itachi almost flinched at how defeated the voice sounded, as if he had given up explaining himself.

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Thinking of Sasuke."

"NO! How could you say that!" Naruto shouted, tears pouring down his face, "do you enjoy hurting me, too? Does everyone have this unknown vendetta against me? Why must you hate me so much, Itachi? When you were the only person I wanted to trust my heart with…now I can barely trust you with a friendship."

Itachi winced as if in pain at the sheer magnitude of Naruto's words. He managed to settle his tormented feelings and he almost felt guilty for saying what he said. He was taught by his father to say exactly what he was thinking and have no regrets. He wasn't going to ask for forgiveness, his father's pride, nor his would allow it, but Naruto's pained expression clenched his heart and twisted his stomach in such a way that he felt as though he was going to be sick. He undid the automatic lock on the car and Naruto hurriedly opened the door and grabbed his bag. Without looking back at Itachi, he fled as far as he could from the car and Itachi watched Naruto's hurrying retreating form.

"FRICK! What the hell have I done?" Itachi screamed at himself and banged his pale forehead on the steering wheel. The full meaning of the words he said had now crashed unto him, and he had never felt so ashamed in his whole life. What was Naruto thinking? Did he hate him? He had promised to never hurt him and now he had done the exact opposite. He hated himself more than ever at this point. Itachi then drove off, away from the school…away from Naruto and headed straight to work. He had to think of a plan to get Naruto back. Naruto had wanted to trust his heart with the raven and now he had blown off the chance he had been waiting for. Itachi sighed and prayed that he come up with something good, or else Sasuke might actually have a chance with the blond and he was determined to make the blond his forever.

A/N: Finally done…I know it's a bit short and some ppl may still think that the pairings can change between SasuNaru or ItaNaru, but it still is an ItaNaru fic, so all you SasuNaru fans, please beware. There will be slight SasuNaru in the coming chapters, but nothing big. Ok, till next chapter…Bye bye!


	9. Chapter 9

a/n: I am really sorry for such a long wait…I was reminded of this story by _**narusasu-fan00**_ and I want to thank you very much for the message. XD. This chapter is dedicated to you.

**Chapter 9: Relationship Issues**

Naruto scurried to school after the whole Itachi episode. He was confused and hurt. Why did everyone have to hurt him and humiliate him? He had really thought that Itachi was different, but his actions and words in the car only proved otherwise. It looked like Itachi and Sasuke were more alike than he had previously imagined. Arriving in his classroom ten minutes before the bell' he proceeded to sit next to the Sai: the only one who understood him better than anyone.

"Hey Sai, what's up?" Naruto asked, plastering a small smile on his face.

"Nothing, except that I have barely heard from you in a while. Are you ok?" Sai replied, already turning into the overprotective best friend he was.

"Yeah, just some personal issues, and really and truly, I need your advice," Naruto admitted, and his face flushed a light crimson as he told his entire sordid affair with Sasuke and his seemingly hopeful love with Itachi. Sai, as usual, remained as impassive as possible throughout Naruto's story, keeping all murderous comments to himself.

"Well, what should I do?" the blond asked, finally glad to have been able to pour his heart out to someone.

"You will not be doing anything Naru. I already have a plan. I'm gonna borrow some of the lab's knives and chop up these Uchihas into such little pieces, we can even cook them after and feed them to the poor," Sai replied, a dark look already forming on his face. His sweet, innocent Naruto defiled once again, and even worse, by a teacher of the school. Sai conveniently forgot Sasuke's apologies and pleas for some kind of forgiveness. He had also managed to block out all the relief and comfort Itachi had provided for the blond.

"No. Lets please leave your violent tendencies out of this. I just…I'm confused Sai. I am so damned confused…and I am tired. I'm tired of being the victim. I'm tired of the one being taken advantaged of. I just…I don't know exactly what I want…and I don't know what to do about the situation with Itachi. Sasuke made a promise and I believe he will stick to it. But Itachi…I still have feelings for him."

Sai looked at the thoughtful look on Naruto's face and realized that this Itachi really meant a lot to Naruto. Sai understood. He understood very well. He did not know exactly what Naruto was feeling, but he knew Naruto enough to be able for fix the problem. Personally, Sai would very much like to shove a stick up Sasuke's ass and keep it there; and Itachi…well he'd probably do the same to the elder Uchiha. But violence was out of the question. Naruto hated it. After everything the boy had been through, violence scared him the most. It reminded him of his painful past with his father: something he would rather forget.

Sai realized that he could not help Naruto…at least not alone. This dilemma was too big for one person. But he knew someone else who could help…he just needed Naruto to agree with him.

"Sai? Sai? Are you in there somewhere?" Naruto playfully asked, a smile adorning his adorable face.

"What? Oh yeah…I'm here Naru. I'm not leaving you anytime soon."

**Meanwhile….**

Itachi was so frickin angry with himself, he was practically thinking of driving his car off the damn bridge near his home. After his obvious screw-up this morning, he wanted nothing more than to turn back in time and take back all the hurtful things he had said to Naruto. The one he loved more than he probably loved himself. He remembered that a fortune teller had once said that his pride and jealousy would be the death of him, and he had to admit that that stupid two-bit psychic was right.

Just looking at that scared, crushed expression on Naruto's face was enough to kill him a little inside. He had felt as though the apocalypse had come early, and it was his damn fault.

"Damn it! I am such an idiot!" Itachi screamed in the car. His vice grip on the steering wheel making his knuckles turn even whiter. Itachi never cried. But right now, at this very moment, he felt like crying. He knew that he had to fix it. He had to make things right with Naruto, or else his brother would sneak up behind him and steal away the one person that meant more than his life.

"You are so whipped Itachi Uchiha" he muttered to himself.

"You want me to what?" Naruto asked, his mouth opened in an almost comical expression.

"You heard me Naru. Orochimaru is your favourite teacher, and without a doubt, you are his favourite student. He'd do anything for you. I am serious, and don't give me that look. Orochimaru and Kabuto are together right? Well, they are the only same-sex couples I know, and what's better, they'd have tons of advice, advice that I can't give you because I don't have any experience," Sai reasoned, trying to convince Naruto that talking to someone older, and better suited to handle his kind of problems would actually yield a solution to his dilemma.

"No. N-O. I am not gonna spill my heart and soul to another teacher. That completely defeats the purpose of me allowing Sasuke to hurt me, remember?" Naruto replied a bluntly and so un-Naruto-like.

"I am not saying that you have to tell him about everything. Just explain your relationship troubles with him. He'll know what to do. And you could always leave out the finer details. You said that you were tired of being the victim, right? Well, this is just out first step. Ok? Do you trust me Naru?" Sai asked sincerely.

Naruto rolled his eyes and replied, "Of course I trust you. What kind of dumbass question is that?"

"Well good. During your free period after lunch, you will talk with Orochimaru. Agreed?"

"Fine," Naruto reluctantly agreed.

Class continued as usual and with each pass minute, Naruto began dread his free period…the one thing he actually looked forward to during his allotted time in school. Sai said that he had a plan, at least one which did not consist of blood and gore, and anything akin to a horror movie.

"How is talking to Oro-sensei gonna help me anyway? He's a teacher…not a couples' therapist! Damn Sai…." Naruto continued to mutter under his breath, until he bumped into someone tall…and someone with too much hair. Naruto looked up and realized that he accidentally walked into the same man he was thinking about. Damn, he'll definitely live long, he thought.

"Naruto, are you ok?" the chemistry teacher asked, genuine concern etched into the corners of his golden eyes.

"Um, yeah. Maybe I should be asking you that Oro-sensei…" Naruto said a bit sheepishly, his left hand scratching the back of his neck in slight nervous confusion.

"Hehe…I can assure I am fine, and by the looks of it, you seem pretty much unscathed. I actually came to look for you. Sai said that you needed to speak me about something of urgent importance. Is this true?" Orochimaru looked down at his pupil, who was now sporting a light pink blush on his tanned scarred cheeks.

I am going to kill Sai, Naruto thought, until he realized that Oro-sensei had just given him a way out. All he had to say was " No, Sai was lying sensei. You know how he is…always trying to play some kind of dumb joke on me." Laugh and move on. Orochimaru would believe him in a heartbeat and problem solved.

Instead, "Um…yes. There was something I needed to talk to you about." Naruto almost bit down hard on his traitorous tongue, as he plastered a shaky smile on his face, and followed Orochimaru into his office.

"So what seems to be problem?" the teacher asked as he got himself comfortable on his nice plushy chair.

"Um…well…it's a little embarrassing…and I'm not even sure if you are the right person to be talking to..no offense or anything."

"That's alright. None taken. You know, you don't have to tell me-"

"Nooo..it's not that. I mean. I'm not sure how to tell you. It's between me and a…guy…and-"

"Halt. You mean you have relationship issues. Well, why didn't you say so in the first place!" Orochimaru declared, a bright smile on his face as though he had discovered the cure for cancer.

"Huh" was Naruto's intelligent response.

"Now I know why Sai wanted you to talk to me. I don't mean to boast, but I am a bit of a relationship guru in the school," Orochimaru said with a bit of pride in his voice. The same broad smile on his face.

"A what? Since when?" Naruto asked loudly.

"Well you know…there aren't many same sex couples in this school in case you haven't noticed, and the very few we have are embarrassed about going to a regular therapist to sort out their issues. And since Kabuto and I are one of the very first same-sex couples in this school…you must admit, we seem like the likely candidates for couples seeking some kind of help. Yeah?" Orochimaru explained patiently, even more pride entering his voice.

After Naruto thought about it, he had to admit that his sensei did have a valid point. As a matter of fact, he didn't think he knew any other gay/lesbian couples in school. But according to Oro-sensei, they did exist, they were just probably on the down low.

"Well, do you want to tell me the problem?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. I really hope we can work this out sensei," Naruto answered honestly. He really did like Itachi a lot, and he needed to know if Orochimaru thought if their relationship was worth saving.

A/n: I know it is super short, but it was a bit rushed. I promise an even longer Chapter within the next few days. If I do not fulfill this promise, you, my wonderful readers are free to flame me as much as possible and I would not take offense. Sorry for any errors you may have encountered while reading.


End file.
